Auditions:Genevieve Kim
Back to the Auditions *'Name:' Genevieve Kim | Kim Sun-Yeon (김선연) *'Stage Name:' Rita (리타) *'Age:' 22 *'Date of Birth:' 17 August 1996 *'Nationality:' Korean-Canadian *'Ethnicity:' Asian *'Birthplace:' Quebec, Canada *'Languages Spoken:' Korean, English, French *'Career:' Idol *'Model:' Kim Chung-Ha ---- *'Personality:' Genevieve has been described as a light heart woman with a generous and kind soul. She looks after others and helps anyone who needs it. Sometimes, people take it the wrong way and they think she pities them, when this isn't true. Despite her kind heart and soul, Genevieve isn't ashamed to stand up to anyone who put her down or look down on her. This in mind, she has a fiery temper and strong will - an unstoppable force, if you will. She faces her problems head on and disregards what anyone says to try to sell herself short. This doesn't mean she's exactly confident in herself. Genevieve shares her own doubts just like anyone; insecurities that nag at the back of her mind and fears about her appearance and sexuality. She worries that she'll be judged if her romantic orientation were to get out and people were to see her differently. *'History:' Being the youngest of the family sometimes never ended well. This is the case for Kwon Min-hee. Younger sister to the beautiful Min-ae, she was always underappreciated for being "average" or "okay" at whatever her sister could do better. To prove her parents that she could be on the same level as her sister, she packed her things to go study abroad in Canada. However, this was also pretty tough since she barely spoke English - let alone another language in the French-Canadian city Quebec. In her university, she met Castle Kim, a handsome Korean-Canadian man studying Psychology along with Min-hee. Noticing Min-hee was struggling with the language barrier, he offered to tutor her since he was multilingual in Korean, English and French, and that it would be beneficial for her to learn if she was going to stay. Of course, she accepted. During their tutoring sessions, Min-hee began to fall head over heels for him and, on campus, asked him for coffee in English. However, he didn't realise she genuinely asked him out and praised her for her good work. His friends who were with him laughed at his obliviousness and it confused him greatly before it came to him. Face turning red, he accepted and told her to meet her at the cafe on campus tomorrow at 6 when he had time. And so, after a few dates and graduating with both their degrees, Castle asked for her hand in marriage and she accepted with tears in her eyes. They went on to have Issac, Matthew, and twins Lucas and Genevieve. Since Genevieve was counted as the youngest, she would constantly be picked on by her older brothers but, at the same time, protected her. For example, one of the neighbourhood boys began to call her rude names and remarks and in an instant, her brothers were at her side, looking down at the boys and they backed away. Later, Genevieve spoke that she could fight her own battles, but regardless, her brothers would still be there for her. At age 14, the beginning of her high school year, Genevieve began to question herself and find out more about herself. Such as; her attraction for girls began to grow stronger and making friends was becoming more difficult considering everyone else had their own friend group. However, her twin, Lucas, got her introduced to his own friend group and was able to make fast friends with them. Lucas, Kaia, Erin, Makoto, Thomas, Sky and Genevieve became inseparable. Despite this, Genevieve went to the girl who became her best friend - Kaia - and told her that she began to find girls cuter than boys and ask that she wouldn't see her differently. Kaia only replied with, "but it's wrong for girls to love girls" and it crushed her. Genevieve figured that if Kaia couldn't accept her, then maybe, no one will. Since then, Kaia had made subtle hints of Genevieve's sexuality by teasing her and taunting her. "Doesn't that girl look pretty, Genevieve?" Or, "look Genevieve, I'm wearing such a nice outfit today, right?" No one else thought of it, but she and Genevieve. Her twin brother became suspicious one afternoon during lunch when Kaia wouldn't stop talking about girls and asked if she was interested in girls. The remark made Genevieve burst into hysterics and Kaia began to make a big scene how she will never love a girl and it's wrong. That night, Lucas questioned why Kaia would always tease Genevieve about girls and wondered if Kaia actually did like girls. Genevieve hesitantly replied that Kaia's remarks were all about her and how she liked girls, and Lucas breathed out a sigh of relief, saying he liked boys. This made Genevieve perk up and inquired Lucas wouldn't think of her differently if she liked girls. Lucas put her worries to rest when he said that she was family and that they would never stop loving her, especially him. They made a pack that they wouldn't tell the rest of the family until it was right. Once Genevieve reached age 16, her brother, Matthew, showed her a flier that Prism Entertainment were hosting auditions in Quebec and she should apply since she always loved singing. This could be her shot at her dream. This made Genevieve flustered but agreed she would give it a shot. Her mother drove her to the audition and when Genevieve saw how many people were there - males and females alike - and immediately became self conscious. As she performed the song she was going to sing - BoA's "Hurricane Venus" - but unfortunately, turned her since they thought she wasn't idol material. Her mother told her that there will be more opportunities for her to test her singing. So, she went to YouTube. Her first set up was in her living room after everyone left and the microphone and camera on her laptop. Upon uploading it, a few people commented that it was good, but would be better with a professional microphone. Regardless, they thought she had potential and talent. At school, Genevieve signed up for choir so she could practice her skill. Her teacher definitely saw she was talented but needed to control it. Since her voice was a beautiful soprano, the teacher placed her in the back since her voice could reach to amazing heights. Eventually, the more Genevieve uploaded, the more views her videos got. Her set-up moved to her room with a nice microphone and a professional camera - thanks to her parents on her birthday - and could finally achieve her dream on the video sharing platform. One fateful day, Genevieve received an email from a company called Rainbow Entertainment in Seoul, and it read that they saw her cover of Hana's "I" - her most viewed cover - and wanted her to come to Korea for an audition. With excitement, Genevieve showed her parents the email and her mother called her sister that she and her daughter would be going to stay with them while she auditioned for Rainbow Entertainment. Once she and her mother landed in Seoul, Genevieve got to know her aunt, Min-ae, her uncle, Ki-eun and her cousins, Shin-ah and Yong-min. Very sweet people who commented on her beauty and congratulated her on her big opportunity. With high spirits, she auditioned and after a couple of days, they called back and announced she was accepted. Flying back to Quebec, she packed her things and said goodbye to her family, stating she'll make them proud, but they replied that they already were. In the 2 years of her training, Rainbow Entertainment shot a preview music video and song titled, "Eclipse" with Genevieve as the idol. Little did she know she would debut with their new girl group, "Wanderlust". And when she was finally debuted, she showed the world, "Rita", Lead Vocalist and Lead Dancer of Wanderlust. ---- ''Note: Depending on the chosen career for your character certain parts can be removed by you the user. The first section before the break is for idols and trainees, the second section is for actors, and the third is for stylists, producers, and other jobs of the sort.'' *'Specialty:' Visuals, Singing, Dancing *'Training Period:' 2 Years *'Casted On:' June 2018 January 2019 [Group Debut *'Group Name:' Wanderlust *'Position:' Vocalist, Dancer (Kim Lip) ---- *'Reason for Auditioning at Rainbow Entertainment:' Genevieve received an e-mail from Rainbow Entertainment's Scouting Agency when they saw her cover of Hana's "I". Since this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, she took it. *'Views on Big Three Rivalry:' She doesn't get it. Every group is suppose to be amazing, right? Why a rivalry? ---- Comments Category:Approved Rainbow Auditions